If I never met you
by kitkat2150
Summary: What if Kevin never began part of alien force. Instead stumbles across an injured Gwen and takes her hostage only to fall under her love spell. The stories more interesting then the blurb. Contains violence and somewhat coarse language. KevinXGwen.
1. Chapter 1

...She shot through the sky light a bolt of lightning fallen from the heavens. Her body smoked from the blast she had taken by a misfire from her teammate and cousin. Now 16, her, Ben and grandpa had continued working as a team together fighting aliens and saving the galaxy.

Times had been tough for them with Ben's shot to fame and the murder of both Ben's and Gwen's folks but they still clung together, her grandpa always keeping them together as a family. And now, they were no longer side by side. Her back twisted awkwardly as she fell from the heavens heading straight for the dense forest. The Plumbers white and black uniform broke instantly from the impact.

Her body sceared through the wilds hitting plants, small trees and one large one. She smacked her head straight on the side of the large tree almost knocking her unconscious but she refused to go through the darkness. She kept her eyes half open as she searched for her Plumbers badge. The tree crackled as she removed herself from it.

She turned to her front finding enough strength to crawl over to a clearance in the shinning sunlight where her Plumber badge laid untouched.

Gwen allowed the blood in her mouth to dribble down her lips as she moved her broken arm forward straining her shattered ribcage.

She winced her eyes every now and then trying to ignore the stabbing pain pulsing through her body like shocks of electricity. She jeered forward almost in reach of the badge now. Part of the shoulder pad of the shredded and torn armour fell to the floor as she made one last push for the badge. She smirked grabbing hold of it in her hand noticing the screen still working fine. She smiled relieved as she began dialing her cousin for help. She didn't notice the squeak and twist of the tall tree behind her as it began to tilt to one side.

"B-benn...?" She called her voice hoarse, silent and croaky as she begged for his voice to come through the speaker.

"Bbennn..." She called him again trying to speak up but again she recieved no answer.

Why could her cousin never pick up the phone when he was needed. She brought the badge away from her ear and decided to call her grandpa instead.

She knew he'd pick up. She sent out an emergency signal to him hoping he'd run to her side as soon as possible. The redhead smiled as it sent relieved that she'd be saved soon.

She heard the snap of branches behind her. She struggled but managed to turn her head in the direction of the old tree falling straight towards her. She gasp throwing her body out the way before the tree collapsed smashing the ground with a large thud.

Gwen opened her eyes her breath struggling faultering. A stabbing pain in her leg turned to a numb feeling as she laid there on her back.

Copper filled her mouth. She turned her head vomiting up the blood and her breakfast. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt felt pinned under an intense weight. She lifted her head up to see the tree just opposite her. She lifted her head up further to see what had happened. Her leg. Her precious right leg. Tears ran down her flustered shivering cheeks as she inspected the damage.

She refused to believe it.

Her leg was pinned under the large tree and she couldn't feel it. She winced her eyes trying to concentrate on moving her toes but couldn't she turned to her left leg noticing that it had just missed the tree by less than a centimeter. She used her left leg to kick at the tree but nothing helped.

Only a strabbing pain shot through the redhead's foot, ankle and leg causing it to send immense and painful pulses throughout her back. Gwen winced her eyes screaming in pain as she laid her head back tears streaking down her cheeks. Black spots began to attack her vision blinding her of the sunlight casting down upon her vulnerable body. She stared up at the sunlight everything going quiet. Her eyelids began to get heavier and heavier. Her mind was blank and thoughtless before she passed out.

* * *

><p>1 hour earlier<p>

Gwen huffed crossing her arms as she waited outside the Rustbucket II waiting for her cousin to finish up his victorious speech as he entertained the public. They screamed and reared, chanting his name, blowing kisses and throwing roses and women's garments at him.

The redhead rolled her eyes thinking about the mission they were suppose to be at right now. She breathed out in aggravation as she awaited impatiently tapping her foot as she watched her cousin continue on like he had all the time in the world.

"Lots of people out there" Max walked slowly down the ramp in his Plumbers uniform.

"More than usual" Max breathed out. Gwen looked away from him and stared out to the crowd.

"Ben's stupid camera crew aren't coming along today, right?" Gwen leaned against the wall watching the scene play out. Max placed a delicate hand on Gwen's shoulder. "No, they're taking this one off today. Supposedly, a monster in a park isn't a big hit. We'll probably be done in a few minutes" Gwen rolled her eyes staring back over to the crowd. Max followed her and saw a couple of teens a few metres away.

"There's a couple people of there your don't you go talk to them?" Max suggested.

Gwen looked over to the six teenagers screaming over Ben waiting to shake his hand and greet him. Gwen shook her head.

"I think they're more interested in Ben" She mumbled. "We've got a mission to do anyway" She mumbled walking onto the Plumber ship. Max sighed feeling sorry for the girl. Most of the friends Gwen had had only wanted to talk to her about her cousin. Max grabbed Ben shoulder. "We better go kiddo. I think your cousin's getting a little restless"

Ben groaned nodding.

"Fine," Ben huffed blowing one last kiss to his adoring fans before walking into the spaceship with his grandpa. "Ben, maybe you should think about wearing the Plumber's suit. It is armor" Max suggested staring down at the boys green jacket and black shirt knowing full well that it was not enough to protect him. Ben shrugged walking into the cockpit to find his cousin sitting in the front near the controls reading her spell book. "Besides that's side kick stuff" Ben plopped down in a nearby seat. Gwen arched an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Matching uniforms"

Gwen frowned continuing to look at him confused. He twirled his index finger her way. Gwen looked down noticing the armor. She stared up at him dumbly. "I think the main hero should have something that stands out from the rest. I am 'Ben 10 saviour of the universe'"

Gwen rolled her eyes as Max took his seat next to Gwen. "Ben, this is an equal partnership. We help too" Gwen intervened placing her book down as Max started the engine taking off into space. He huffed. "You and grandpa don't do half as much as I do. I've been the one that's been picking up your mess"

Gwen's cheeks flustered red. She was about to go ballistic. Her eyes jerked purple. Ben hesitated. "Grandpa!" Ben complained. Max turned taking her arm as she stood causing her eyes to slide back to their usual green colour. "You two need to stop bickering all the time. Your partners and family"

"But grandpa" Both complained in unison. "Gwen, this spaceship can't take one of your misfires" Max told her. Gwen gritted her teeth before nodding. "Ha" Ben spat smug that she was the one being told off. Max turned to Ben. "Ben, you have to start showing us some appreciation. I'm not going to be here forever and if you don't stop to give your cousin some credit you might find yourself in a position that you can't talk your way out of"

Ben's smirked turned round. He looked over to his cousin who stared back at him not with a gleeful look but with a sorrowful one. "I'm sorry Gwen" He muttered. Gwen nodded. Max smiled turning back to the controls. "Good, let's work together on this then" Max smiled parking the spaceship just outside the forest 100 kilometres outside Bellwood near Bellwood prized national park. People walked around, some waved others took pictures of the incoming ship. One figure in particular caught Ben's attention through the window as Max landed the ship. A large Rhino armored with a canon bursted through the crowd of people as he wreaked havoc. Ben was the first one up slamming his ultimatrix down into Jetray before flying out. "Ben wait-" Max called. He lifted himself up before staggering. Gwen turned back to him watching his grab the back of the chair induced in a coughing fit. Gwen was instantly by his side helping him sit back down in his chair. "Grandpa, are you-"

"I'm fine, Gwen, go get your cousin" Max ordered her.

Gwen's eyes widened.

She nodded before running out the ship turning to see her cousin attacking the alien rhino. "Ben Tennyson," He hissed with venom fresh on his tongue. "Imma murder you" He knealed preparing his canon. Jetray bit back.

"I don't think so" He stated so smugly beginning to charge his own canon within his feet. The yellow and green powers built up into balls either one ready to deliver the final blow to the other. Gwen had to stop this immediately. People were bound to get hurt.

Not too far away a young wondered lost through throughout the crowd of screaming people trying to get away from the crowd and find his mother.

The lost boy cried his dark hair pouring over his face as he held his Ben 10 action figure of humungarsaur close to his chest for safety. It was based off a hero. It would protect him. That's when the boy spotted his favourite hero.

Ben 10, Jetray, there in the flesh. He was battling with a rhino charging his energy to deliver a powerful blow. He wondered over to Ben trying to get the hero's attention so that he could find his mummy. That's when Gwen spotted the boy racing over to Ben's side.

"BEN STOP!" Gwen shouted racing over to the boy hoping to protect him before hell broke loose. The rhino alien spotted the boy racing across the scene to the boy. He smiled grabbing some gravel in his hands throwing it towards Jetray.

The red alien flinched his tragectory and target now aimed at the small boy running happily towards his hero. It was in slow motion for Ben as the large ball of energy made it towards the boy. Ben could only stare in shock time slowing down as Gwen reached for the boy shoving him out of the way before she was hit by the misfire.

"No," He breathed out before everything went white.

* * *

><p>Gwen took a sharp breath of air in her pulse rushing like crazy. She stared at the dark sky above her the realisation capturing her attention that she was indeed stuck trapped in a horrible position. The pain rushed back to her body as she stared at the stars above her. It was night time. How long had she been out for?<p>

She took in gulps of air feeling as though she had dived under water and was now just resurfacing. Her head tilted back wincing from the pain before she felt the cold wind brush her torn bare flesh. She shivered causing her more pain. She winced her eyes more tears sprawling down her face. She tried to stiffle the tears, trying to be strong but she just couldn't bare it any longer. She was going to die and she knew it. She was lost and alone, she was unable to move, in pain, tired and now she knew no one was coming to save her. Why wasn't her grandpa here by now? Surely he would'be gotten her message. She heard the sounds of twigs snapping behind her.

Wolves no doubt. Something must of heard her scream and cry and now she was going to pay for it. She turned her body to her left leg smacking at the side of her thigh with her palm. She gave it three hits before the armour opened revealing a concealed compartment containing a laser pistol. She had always kept one in case of emergencies. Even she knew that her powers would faulter at some point and this was the time.

She had no energy left in her body to even try. Passing out had just made her more and more tired. She turned her body round to the darkness ready to shoot at anything that came out.

"Show yourself" She shouted. Twigs snapped again. She heard the sound of something heavy graze the sound. "I'm not hiding" Gwen's head jolted at the sound of a man's voice Gwen's head turned towards a nearby tree where a dark haired man sat lazily with one leg extended and the other curled up next to him. "K-kevin?" She asked afraid that it might actually be him. He put out his cigarette smirking at her words. She sighed as he came out of the shadows and into the light of the full moon.

"Glad to see you're actually awake. I was beginning to think that you were dead for a second there"

He came over to her as she placed the base of the gun in the dirt still continuing to aim at him. He frowned at her hostility. "My, my" He looked down next to him to see a broken plumbers badge. "Guessing this is yours" He asked staring at the dark screen. "Give it back" She winced one eye the other still trying to concentrate on him. "Why don't we make a trade instead. Gun for the badge?" He suggested.

Gwen gritted her teeth. "You t-think I-I'm ssstupid" She shivered. "I've gggot the weapon" She cocked the gun. "Yes" He came forward. "But can't use it"

Gwen's eyebrow arched. "I took the bullets out" He smirked at her. Gwen looked down at the unable to know. She breathed out before looking over to him. "So, the gun then" He extended his hand ready to take it from her. She narrowed his eyes at him before aiming the gun towards his shin. "It's loaded. You couldn't of taken the bullets"

He smirked. "You aren't as dumb as your cousin" He smirked raising his hands in defense. "G-Give me the badge"

He placed it on the ground and kicked it towards her. Gwen grabbed it looking down at the screen.

She breathed out chucking it away. "It's broken" She muttered. Kevin smirked. "So it is, can't do anything about it" Gwen looked down at the tree pinning her.

"G-Get this off me" She winced her eye. Kevin arched his eyebrow.

"That things probably weighs a couple tonne" He told her. Gwen winced her eyes before snapping them open trying to remain awake. "It's probably best we cut your leg off instead" He suggested. Gwen winced her eyes about to vomit. Her finger shook on the trigger. Kevin looked down at the dying girl. "How was the fall?" He asked taking another step towards her. Gwen winced shivering from the pain and cold. "G-ggo to h-hell" She yelled at him.

"Touchy" He took another step forward. She picked the gun up her hand shaking like crazy now. "Get the tree ooooff mee" She ordered him. "If I remove it it might kill you" He told her. Her hand shook.

"I said DO IT" She ordered. Kevin breathed out his jacket blowing in the wind. He absorbed the tree preparing to lift it up. "Hurry" Gwen winced. Kevin lifted the tree removing it off her leg.

Gwen winced her eyes as she felt the pressure no longer there. She gritted her teeth in utter pain feeling the wind attack her broken and decrepit leg. Gwen's hold on the gun dropped as she finally closed both eyes tears spilling down her face unable to hold back. Kevin walked over to the girl in shock at seeing her twisted and unsightly leg. He kicked the gun away from her grasp before towering over her.

"Now, where's your cousin?" He asked bending down next to her.

Her breathing staggered as her back arched in an attempt to move away from him. He grabbed her chin making her look at him as the armor slid from his body. "Where is he?" He demanded to know.

Gwen spat blood in his face. He winced his eyes turning away from her wiping the putrid copper liquid off his face. He leaned over her grabbing the gun and placing it on her leg. "You're in no position to fight back, Gwen, so you might as well tell me where your cousin went off too" She winced her eyes shaking her head. Kevin breathed out as she called his bluff.

"Tell me where he is and I'll make sure you get help" He bargained with her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Even if I...tell you...y-you'd...just walk away...and leave...me...to ..die..." She was struggling to breathe now. Kevin stared down at her showing hints of remorse. He watched her shaking features move frantically under the moonlight too afraid to say goodbye.

Too stubborn to give in.

He knew she was going to die soon.

He breathed out placing the gun in his pocket before grabbing his coat chucking it down on her body before reaching for the cigarette box and lighter. She watched as he lit himself a cigarette before snapping few twigs together and lighting a fire with the lighter. Gwen felt her face warm up as she watched the flames dance with each other.

It reminded her of how she had taught her cousin to dance that one night.

Feet and toes being stepped on constantly. She could still remember the bruises on her feet from how many times she had tried to teach him. Gwen looked over seeing the mature teenager beside her. She couldn't quite place a finger on where he seemed different but he did. Why hadn't he just left her. He could have gotten away and left her there with no hope of survival, stuck in the freezing cold to battle her own demons. Instead he was right there beside her making sure she at least had some warmth and comfort. Even if he left her right now she could at least have something to keep her company even if it wasn't real. In short, it was the nicest think Kevin had ever done for the Tennyson's. Kevin removed the cigarette from his mouth placing it in hers. She coughed trying to spit it out but he wouldn't let her.

"It'll keep you warm" He told her. She took one breath before coughing. Kevin laughed removing it from her mouth before placing it back in his. "It's not for everyone" He informed her. Gwen nodded still continuing to shiver as she watched Kevin stare at the fire. "You don't know where your cousin is do you?" He asked.

Gwen sighed. "I-I thought they'd bbe here...to rescue...me by now" She admitted. Kevin nodded. "I...sent...a distress...beacon out" She informed him. Kevin removed his plumber badge and showed it to her. "You did. I got it that's how I found you" He informed her. Gwen stared at it. "How'd...you?"

"It was my fathers. He was a plumber just like your grandpa" Kevin took a puff of smoke before turning round to Gwen offering her it. She refused making Kevin shrug. "I guess you decided to be one too" He stared at her armor.

Gwen didn't bother answering.

"Guess I better go find your cousin then, huh?" He was about to get up but Gwen grabbed him. "Please, don't leave me alone" She begged.

Kevin smirked. "You've got a nice fire going to keep you company" He told her but she refused to let go of his arm.

"Please, I don't want to die alone" She pleaded with him. Kevin stared down at her. His own burden. To be honest, he was surprised she was still alive and even more surprised that she was actually begging him to keep her company. He stared down at her broken and blood soaked features. He could smell copper and bio just reeking off her dying body.

He sighed.

He took a seat back down next to her before grabbing her shoulders pulling her up so that she could rest in his lap.

Gwen winced but breathed out relaxing into his grasp. He tried to ignore her there. He couldn't believe that he was actually taking care of his arch rivals family. She shivered still. Kevin groaned grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"Thankyou" She whispered hoarsly closing her eyes trying to drift off to sleep. Kevin thought about putting her out of her misery or leaving her here to die in the safety and comfort of the cold, dreary darkness. She did deserve it after all and it would be the perfect revenge to get back at Tennyson after he through him in the Mel Void despite the fact that he was only a child. He looked over to the gun picking it up in his hands and staring at it. "Bet ya folks are worried sick about you?" He tried to start a conversation. She shook her head breathing intently. "Parents...died...couple years...ago...grandpa..takes care...of me...and...Ben" She informed him.

Kevin stared down at the orphan in his arms the gun cocked and loaded in his peripherals.

"I'm sorry" He told her about to put it next to her head. Gwen winced shaking her head. "Don't be...they...were...good people...my grandpa...is...good to us...despite..bbeing...unwell" Gwen retorted.

"Unwell?" Kevin asked lowering the gun. "I-I-I've...taking care...of...him...bbbuttt...he's...gggettting...wworse" Kevin felt an intense feeling in his stomach. It was guilt. He thought he was going to vomit but he held back placing the gun back on the ground instead. "B-Ben...hasn't nnnot...iced...He...doesn't say...anything" Gwen winced holding her stomach in her shivering hands.

Kevin just nodded before noticing the sweat dripping down Gwen's forehead. He used his sleeve to brush her locks and sweat out of her face before reaching into the jacket pulling out a half drunken bottle of water. He unscrewed it bringing it close to her lips. She winced her eyes. "You need to drink. You've lost a lot of liquid today" He pushed the bottle up making her drink. She winced her eyes with every sip. "Thank...y-"

"You don't need to thank me. I haven't done anything" He chucked the plastic bottle down beside the two of them.

"Y-yes you have..." She took a breath in weazing. "I...knew...you...were.. ...person" Tears were ready to dwell in his eyes as Gwen stared up into his. He had never been called good before and now the first person he had ever held. The same person that had tried to kill her cousin was calling her good. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't die. She was the first person that he believed wasn't going to hurt him. He had to do something. He brushed her cheek as her eyes began to flutter. "Good...bye...Kevin. You...don't have...to...be...here...anymore"

Tears streaked down Kevin's cheeks. No this isn't how it's ending. He grabbed her chin roughly waking her up before she fell into a never ending slumber.

"Is your family inheritance rich?" Kevin asked. Gwen looked up into his eyes. Kevin stared down at hers staring into a mixture of green and red. "Y-Yeah" She breathed out hoarsely.

Kevin smirked before placing her down onto the ground. Gwen's eyes lit up in fear of being left alone. "What...are...you...doing?" She asked. "My rides only 100 metres away. You're coming with me" He told her. He put the fire out before picking her up into his arms. Gwen winced her back suffering immense pain again. Her vision went blurry as she felt herself moving for what seemed like an eternity until she was placed onto a leather mattress. Her hearing blurred before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Gwen" Max screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked around the forest in the middle of the night trying to find his granddaughter. He had been searching for hours and still nothing came up. He was frantically worried about her.<p>

He was not sure what had happened after the fight. Ben had returned back to the ship with a broken arm and an unconscious rhino.

He had helped a small boy find his mummy. Max had asked about his cousin but he was too in shock to answer. He had gone silent.

Max decided to take his grandson to the hospital before returning back to the park in search of Gwen. The old man bent down coughing lightly from the smell of burning.

"GWEN!" He screamed knowing he was getting closer. He came across a fallen tree asceur from where the stump laid. He turned his flashlight on noticing a small campfire that he just been smothered out. He noticed a plastic drink bottle and grabbed it noticing blood on the top.

Someone had definitly been here. He just wondered who. That was when he spotted it. A plumber's badge. Gwen's to be exact. He picked it up inspecting it broken riming before searching for more clues. He found blood, he found vomit, he found the tracks of another. A man with large boots on. His eyes widened. Someone had grabbed his granddaughter.

* * *

><p>I know this is kinda a down chapter but it's the only upsetting chapter. I've already written the first few and they're a lot more happier than this. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

..."Gwen" Max screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked around the forest in the middle of the night trying to find his granddaughter. He had been searching for hours and still nothing came up. He was frantically worried about her.

He was not sure what had happened after the fight. Ben had returned back to the ship with a broken arm and an unconscious rhino.

He had helped a small boy find his mummy. Max had asked about his cousin but he was too in shock to answer. He had gone silent.

Max decided to take his grandson to the hospital before returning back to the park in search of Gwen. The old man bent down coughing lightly from the smell of burning.

"GWEN!" He screamed knowing he was getting closer. He came across a fallen tree asceur from where the stump laid. He turned his flashlight on noticing a small campfire that he just been smothered out. He noticed a plastic drink bottle and grabbed it noticing blood on the top.

Someone had definitly been here. He just wondered who. That was when he spotted it. A plumber's badge. Gwen's to be exact. He picked it up inspecting it broken riming before searching for more clues. He found blood, he found vomit, he found the tracks of another. A man with large boots on. His eyes widened. Someone had grabbed his granddaughter.

* * *

><p>I know this is kinda a down chapter but it's the only upsetting chapter. I've already written the first few and they're a lot more happier than this. Please review.<p>

* * *

><p>Scene change: Kevin's hideout<p>

The first thing Gwen felt was numbness passing her over her vulnerable body. It was heaven from the pain that she had went through yesterday. She felt warm right now like she was back in her own bed. She wondered if the whole event was just one big nightmare. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling noticing the dark grey ceiling and the light uncomfortable for eyes to look at. She winced her eyes trying to raise her head in an attempt to find out where exactly she was.

She felt her arms restrained as she tried to move them.

They were trapped by something soft holding her wrists to either side of the bed. She breathed in and out frantically feeling oxygen entering her nose through a pipe. She noticed her clothing hanging up on a nearby wall. He white top and black pants were completely shredded and covered in layers of blood. She wondered what had happened to her plumber's suit. What if Kevin had it and was working on something that could take out her cousin.

Gwen winced her eyes. She had to get out of here. She pulled her head forward noticing her right leg i a massive cast being held up in the air by wires hanging from the roof. She winced her eyes as pain shot through her back. She cried out relaxing back down on the pillow regretting ever moving at all. Across the room a door opened and closed. Gwen didn't have to even guess who it was. He came over to her with a bowl in his hands.

"Morning" He smirked down at her. Gwen winced her eyes.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's my family?" Gwen demanded to know. Kevin took a seat beside her and smiled. "Huh, just yesterday you were begging me and now you're demanding answers from me" He shook his head ironically. Gwen stared up at him. "What are you going to do to me?" Gwen had to know. He had to at least tell her that much. Kevin took a sip of the chicken soup moaning. "Well, I could tell you or you could eat?" He bent down next to her. Gwen's stomach rumbled. She was starving. "Well, what's it going to be?" He asked.

Gwen didn't answer him. She fell silent. She nodded her head towards the bowl. Kevin smirked. He took another spoonful and moaned. Gwen grit her teeth cursing him on the inside. "Why don't you ask nicely. I am the one who saved you" Kevin informed her. Gwen breathed out. "May I please have something to eat. Please Kevin" She asked him politely. He thought about it.

"Soup it is then" He took the spoon bringing it near her lips.

She slurrped it as best she could as Kevin fed her. "Now, can you please tell me what you're going to do with me?" She asked as he fed her another spoonful. "I suppose I can do whatever I want with you but my main plan was to ransom you off"

Gwen's eyes widened. He smirked at her reaction. "I bet one of your old enemies would pay a lot just to have you. Last I heard, Michael Morningstar was obsessed with you" He teased. On the inside, he really hated Morningstar.

Everything about him was creepy even by Kevin's standards. He was going to make Gwen his hostage for a while and sell her back to her grandpa but right now he decided to mess with her. Kevin placed the spoon up to her lips waiting for her to take another sip but she didn't. He could tell by the look on her scrunched up face that he had crossed the line.

She was going to be sick.

He instantly grabbed a bucket from nearby and brought it next to her. "Don't you dare through up on this bed, Gwen, or I'm going to throw your ass out of here" He threatened her. Gwen winced her eyes tears streaming down her face as she leaned over close to the bucket restrained hands keeping her from moving any more. She coughed lightly spluttering spit and the slight bit of blood from her mouth.

Kevin's hand was hesitant before it landed on her back trying to comfort her and stop her from vomiting. He was lucky that he didn't. If his mother found blood on the sheets he would've been dead meat. He helped her lay back down before brushing the locks from her face. "Guessing your not a fine of Morningstar"

"Darkstar" Gwen corrected him face still scrunched. "And no," She breathed out before looking up at him. Kevin saw the mixture of red and green in her eyes. He wondered how she had managed to survive such a traumatic event. Probably from being stubborn, it seems to run in the Tennyson family. "Where are we?" She asked groaning. Kevin's eyes lit up as he looked around his garage. "My place. This is my garage"

Gwen stared over to his green and black car. "Oh," She breathed out. "My place is around the front but you don't have to worry about that. All you have to know is that trying to escape is a pretty stupid idea and one that I bet your dying to try" He smirked.

Gwen shook her head. "I can barely move right now without being in pain" She informed him. Kevin smirked. "Good" He grabbed a drink bottle off the table beside her and brought it next to her lips. Gwen gulped it down thirsty as ever. "I gotta work on my car. Don't be a pesk" He stood up turning round. Gwen just rolled her eyes as she watched him turn the t-v on to the superbowl before grabbing his wrench. Gwen wasn't tired and decided to watch the old television at least until she fell asleep.

Minutes ticked by into hours as Gwen's eyes lazily stayed connected to the far away screen. She watched the crowds roar and the players show off. It reminded her of her cousin for some reason. She didn't notice Kevin come over and turn the screen off. She narrowed her eyes at him. His cheek covered in oil a long with his hands. "I was watching that" She informed him. "You shouldn't" Kevin comebacked. "You should be asleep"

"I'm not tired"

"Go to sleep" He ordered her walking over to her intimidatingly.

Gwen just watched him not intimidated or threatened by his dominance.

"Go to sleep or you won't be getting any lunch" He threatened her yet again his dirtied hand and wrench close to her face. Gwen stared at him before huffing.

"Fine," She mumbled wincing her eyes shut. He watched her for a second before walking over to a nearby suitcase packed with medical supplies from the house. He grabbed a packet of painkillers and brought them over to her. He plopped down beside her causing her to yelp and wince in pain. "Ow," She gritted her teeth as she glared at him.

"Quit wining" He grabbed the bottle of water and gave her the packet.

"Two, tablets" He told her. Gwen lifted her unbroken arm out of the covers and grabbed the packet and the water in one hand. She took the tablets out before taking them with the water. "Happy" She huffed. He grabbed the water bottle off her before drinking the rest of it. "Ah," He threw the bottle in the bin before smirking at her. "Get some sleep. You need to heal" He stood up. Gwen nodded. "Will you at least turn to the t-v back on?" She asked. Kevin looked down at her.

"Please" She forced a begging smile.

Kevin couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine, but you better sleep" He turned the button. Gwen smirked closing her eyes drifting off to sleep as she laid there tucked up on the green couch. Kevin couldn't help but stare at her figure.

Even hurt, she was beautiful. He hadn't really bothered to notice her when he was a kid but now that she was grown up she looked incredible. He had never met anybody that showed such hostility and anger yet be so loving and tender. He wondered what she thought of him. He knew she had thought of him as a monster as everyone does but in her eyes he didn't see that. He didn't see fear, he didn't see himself as a monster. She saw him as a human being. Something that he was and will always be. He shook his head trying to wipe off the stupid, insane thoughts as he saw Gwen's dull green eyes open again and stare at the screen secretly. He smirked.

"Whose winning?" He asked her as he replaced the tire on the car. Gwen smirked. "The guys in blue and white" Kevin looked over to the screen.

"That's a first" Kevin muttered before staring down at the screen. Gwen turned her attention towards the boy. "Maybe they worked harder this year" Gwen suggested continuing to watch this kick off. "Right, cause they're the underdogs and they're good and they're bound to win" "It could happen" Gwen scratched the bandage on her face. "Or it's because they actually bothered to try some new tactics this year" She looked down at Kevin. He rolled his eyes as he spoke back to her.

"Right, sure Gwen" He breathed out putting the final touches on the new wheels. "They look expensive" Gwen stared at the shinnyness of them. Kevin smirked. "It's because they are Tennyson prof"

"Nothing's Ben prof" She rolled her eyes. "That's you included. You ruined my backseats"

"Did not"

"You don't realise how much you were bleeding and throwing up"

"My leg got crushed"

"And you're lucky it's still attached to your body"

Gwen stared at him giving him the touche look. "I lost a lot of blood, shouldn't I be dead or something"

Kevin snickered. "Did you know your cousin is a blood donor"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "No, he's not. Kevin what did you do?"

"I snuck into the hospital and took some blood"

"Was it Ben's?" Gwen asked. "Do you think I'd be here if it were your cousin's. It was type 0, I put it in you last night while you were passed out"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "So you don't know where my cousin is?"

"Nope, but you are going to tell me where you live" He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Gwen arched her eyebrow. "I wouldn't tell you where I live"

Kevin smirked passing her another bottle of water. Gwen swiped it out of his hands before she slowly unscrewed the lid. She arched her eyebrow watching his every move. He just watched her. It was getting to Gwen. "Alright, what?" She asked gritting her teeth in anger. Kevin shrugged as she took a sip. "Dunno, it's just that I'm surprise by how much alcohol you've drunk and you still haven't realised it yet"

She spat out the vodka and turned to him. "You've been getting me drunk"

"What? you're in less pain"

She threw the bottle at him. He hissed in pain annoyed that she would even dare. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" He grabbed her black shirt and spat in her face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Simple" She smirked.

"Cause you are not scary" She told him smugly.

"Oh yeah" He was willing to test that. He grabbed the bottle splashing the content in her face in an effort to scare but not harm her. She winced her eyes turning her head to the side in an attempt to breathe. He smirked watching her wriggle as he grabbed another bottle and opened it before grabbing her chin. "Drink it" He told her forcing it down her throat. The liquids spluttered in the bottle as she choked on the content. She brought her hand up smacking the bottle out of his hands and turning to her side trying to breathe as she choked on the liquid. It seemed to be enough to snap Kevin out of his rage induced fit. He stared down at her in guilt brewing within him. He couldn't believe that he had hurt a girl that couldn't even lift herself up.

His clutch on her black shirt loosened as he turned away still listening to her coughing fit. He stood up walking out the room and slamming the door giving her 20 minutes until he began to interrogate her.

* * *

><p>Scene Change: Max<p>

The old man knocked on his grandson's door waiting for a reply. "Yeah, come in"

Max opened the door to see Ben in bed watching re-run cartoons of his favourite show. Max noticed the large cast covering Ben's arm. "I still can't find your cousin" Max informed him. Ben arched an eyebrow before turning back to the t-v and sipping his smoothie. "Ben why won't you help. You know she could be hurt or in trouble or worse" Max stared at the boy. Ben placed his smoothie down thinking back to his cousin's limp body sumasautling through the air.

He knew she was dead. He just didn't want to tell his grandpa.

He didn't want to tell himself. If he found her body; a lifeless ragdoll, he wouldn't know what to do. He knew he'd walk into an abyss drinking down the pathetic taste always plastered on his tongue. "Gwen's probably just sulking grandpa. She's probably just trying to get attention" Ben rolled his eyes. "But I found her Plumber's badge covered in blood" Max showed it to him but Ben refused to believe it. "I think someone took her Ben" Max stated. Ben gulped as he listened to his grandpa's words.

"Ben, she's your cousin. We have to help her"

Ben sighed. He couldn't say no to his grandpa. He removed the blankets and stood up. "Fine, where should we start first"

* * *

><p>Scene Change: Gwen<p>

Gwen took a breath of air before noticing Kevin had left the room. She wiped the alcohol off her mouth knowing full well that it wouldn't get her drunk. Alcohol had no effect on Antodytes anyway.

She looked over to a desk nearby where he had left his keys forgotten. She looked over to her leg stuck restrained by a hanger. She jerked her body forward trying to remove it from the reins that held it but it didn't help. She had to sit up and remove it maually.

She sighed lifting her heavy body up and grabbing hold of casted leg.

She pulled at the strings plucking them one by one until her leg was removed from it's holder. Her leg felt like it was at least 50kg as it plumetted down hitting the shin of her other leg. Gwen winced her eyes in pain trying not to scream.

"Come on Gwen, you can do this" She reminded herself. She looked at her goal.

The keys so close yet so far away. Gwen grabbed at the fine fabric trapping her wrists and removed them before swivelling her legs over the edge of the couch and forcing herself to stand.

She yelped in pain instantly collapsing to the floor with a loud thud. Luckily for her Kevin wasn't around to hear her. She winced her eyes removing the oxygen tube around her face before dragging her body over to the table.

She grit her teeth sliding over the oil hardly ruining her shirt. Gwen took a breath before lifting herself up with one arm as her broken arm made an attempt towards the keys which she grabbed first time.

She mentally patted herself on the back before looking at the car. She had never driven one before. Her cousin had always dictated where or when they went together. If not school or hanging out with Max and Ben then it was always the library for Gwen.

She didn't stray too far from home mainly because of all the enemies that they had made along the way. Either of them ready to take any of them out one at a time. She dragged herself over to the drivers side and opened the door before climbing in and shutting the door.

"Okay, keys go in the ignition" Gwen turned her head to the left and placed the key in the hole. "Mirrors, check, seatbelt...I'll worry about it later" Noticing she couldn't wrap it round her body. She placed her left foot on one of the pedals before looking around for the remote that opened the shutter.

"Huh." She pressed a button and instantly the shutters roll up to reveal Kevin standing there shocked as he held a bag of food and two drinks in a cupholder.

Gwen was frantic as she searched for a button to turn the car on. He began to race to her door. Gwen turned the keys in the ignition slamming down the accelerator but nothing happened.

"MOVE" She yelled at the car before turning her attention to the gears and the handbrake. She pulled the handbrake down and grabbed the gear stick with no numbers on it. Gwen bit her lip as she moved it down hoping something would work. She placed her foot on the accelerator again. the car moving just in the wrong direction. It went straight back colliding with the wall and several shelves.

Kevin was about to collapse as he saw his once fixed car in ruin.

Gwen coughed choking on the fumes as she removed herself from the car and fell on the ground. "My baby" Kevin's hands hovered over to bonet staring at the dents that laid tattered in it's mess. Gwen lifted herself up onto her left knee and right hands as she coughed the fumes out of her lungs. He walked up to the car sitting in the front passenger seat and turned the engine off stopping them from both suffocating from the fumes. "How could-" He turned his attention towards the girl on the ground coughing her lungs out.

"YOU" Kevin stood up walking over to her and grabbing her shirt raising her up to meet his eyes.

"YOU RUINED MY CAR. AGAIN!"

Gwen winced her eyes at his booming voice. "Kevin, I'm sorry okay" She mumbled.

"SORRY? SORRY DOESN'T BRING BACK MY RIDE" Kevin roared.

"What's the big deal it's just a car"

Kevin fell silent. His bottom lip quivered and shook. Gwen opened both her eyes. "I didn't mean-"

Why did she feel so horrible right now.

"No!" He dropped her to the ground rubbing his eyes. "A-are you...crying?" Gwen asked recovering from the wall. Kevin rubbed his eyes trying not to sob in front of his enemies cousin. "No, I've just got something in my eye" He sobbed.

Gwen stared at him mortified. The big bag Kevin Levin was falling apart because of her.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you"

Kevin hugged his car as he cried. "I'll buy you a new one" She suggested.

"Wh...what?" He sniffed. Gwen gulped. "I earn a lot of money from working with Ben. A lot of people sponser us. I get paid about 4 grand a week. I can buy you a new car just like the old one only better" Gwen suggested. Kevin looked down at his car and thought about her offer.

"Not take back?" He asked still sobbing.

Gwen smirked. "No take backs"

His eyes lit up in glee. "I'll grab your wallet" He ran out the door.

* * *

><p>So it does turn into less of a hostage situation and more of a stuck together situation. Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Her fingers ran briskly over the phamplet notifying her of any particularly interesting cars at the auto show. She sipped her strawberry milkshake as she waited for Kevin's return which came in an utmost unexpected way. There was over a dozen recieps in his hand as well as two car keys. Gwen arched her eyebrow as she stared at them. "I said I'd pay for a new car" Gwen arched her eyebrow as she checked all the receipts each one totalling over 1000 dollars. Gwen stared in shock wondering how big her bill would be. "You said you'd buy me a car like my old one. Do you know how expensive the car parts are for a perfect ride like mine?" He asked sitting down opposite her on the high stall. Gwen placed her elbow on the metal table and shrugged.

"Well, you're looking at it" She picked up another reciept. "I don't even know what this is" She stared down at the strange writing. Kevin removed it and took a glance over it. He smirked. "It's a submerable air pump"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "You were trying to make an underwater car?" She asked. Kevin snaked his hand over to her drink and took a gulp. "Hey" Gwen complained grabbing it out of his hands. Kevin shrugged. "I though you owed me"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Are you done shopping yet?" Gwen asked. Kevin thought about it for a second. "2 more hours" He stood up. Gwen sighed calling the waiter over for another drink until Kevin returned to take her back to his.

* * *

><p>Scene change: Ben<p>

Ben grabbed a stack of papers with his cousin's picture on it. It was them together arms over each others shoulders supporting each other. He smiled at that picture. It was their birthday and, surprisingly, the first birthday that they had got along. "I'm going to find you Gwen" He smirked walking up to a nearby post and stapling her picture to it with a staple gun. "One down 299 to go" He sighed thinking about how long this process was going to take. "I know" Ben took out his phone and took a picture of his cousin before tweeting it to all his Ben 10 fans.

* * *

><p>Scene Change: Kevin<p>

He grabbed the keys to his new cars already feeling the excitement of cleaning them up and customizing his ride all over again. He walked proudly up to his next stall until he saw several people looking down at there phones and pointing to something. Kevin turned his head and wondered how it was. He looked over to see the girl sitting there with a straw in her mouth sipping a peppermint milkshake as she read another magazine. Kevin's eyes widened. People had recognised her. He knew he should of never of bought her along. He saw one man around Kevin's age take a picture of her. Kevin instantly dropped everything and dashed over to the boy grabbing his phone off him. "Hey what the hell man" He complained. Kevin shoved it on the ground and stepped on it before walking briskly up to Gwen. He spotted a group of teenagers across the room about to walk over to Gwen and grab her. Kevin ran up to her grabbing her arm.

"We have to go now" Kevin told her throwing a jacket around her head.

"Wait, Kevin" He forced her up to walk on her broken legs. She screamed, yelped, collapsed into his arms as he carried her away to his car. People watched staring at Kevin as he dragged her out of the room. He made it to the elevator without causing too much havoc.

"WHAT THE HELL'S A MATTER WITH YOU" She screamed at him throwing the jacket off her and shoving it to the ground.

"Nothin' I just wanna go home" He answered walking out to his new car with her tucked up close to his chest. Gwen groaned in pain. "I didn't even get to finish my smoothie" She complained. Kevin rolled his eyes placing her on the backseat before moving into the front. "Big woop, I'll buy you some lunch" He told her starting the car and driving off.

"Can we go now then?" She winced as she attempted to sit up. Kevin rolled his eyes going turning into a drive through and driving up to the speaker. "Happy?" He asked her. She thought about his question. "Oh come on" Kevin complained. Gwen smirked.

* * *

><p>Scene Change: Kevin's garage<p>

He threw the bag in her lap as she sat up on the green couch. "I've got some work to do" He grabbed her shattered and broken legs and placed them onto two fluffy pillows before wrapping a blanket over her. "Sure you don't want to sit down and eat?" She asked.

Kevin waved her off as she shrugged. "Fine by me" She opened the wrapper and began eating as she watched Kevin pick up his burger and eat while he worked on his car. His blackened greased hands slid over the burger bun several times over as Gwen watched.

She wondered why he didn't suffer poisoning or something.

"Ah, Kevin?" She caught his attention. "WHAT?" He spat at her. "Do you always do that?" She pointed to his burger. Kevin stared down at the tar on it. "What? I like it this way" Gwen dropped her burger in the bag obviously put off. "You gonna eat that?" He asked.

Gwen chucked the bag towards him before grabbing her drink and sipping it.

He smirked taking her burger out and eating it.

Gwen winced her eyes laying her head to the side. "You okay?" He asked. Gwen attempted to sit up. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked. Kevin chucked the wrapper in the bin before bringing over a bucket. She stared down at it before giving him the most pissed off look of all. Kevin crossed his arms. "You're lucky you're hurt or I wouldn't be doing this" He picked her up in his arms and brought her into the house entering the bathroom and placing her down. Gwen winced her eyes as he let go.

"Call me when you're done" He told her about to walk out. Gwen grabbed hold of her trouser attempting to pull them down. "Dammit" Gwen breathed out harshly squirming.

"Gwen?" She heard Kevin knocking. "You okay?" He asked. "Why do you care?" Gwen snapped. Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "I'm coming in" Kevin closed his eyes opening the door. Gwen stared at him shocked. "What are you doing?" Gwen yelled at him. Kevin opened his eyes to see Gwen on the toilet with her trousers on. "You need help" He told her. "No, I don't. I can do it by myself" She squirmed. Kevin sighed picking her up and pulling her pants down. Gwen argued with him. He just sighed pulling her pants down. "Go now. Call me when youtr finished. I'll get you some towels"

"What for?" She asked as Kevin walked over to the door. "You're covered in grease and dirt. You need a bath" Gwen breathed out feeling absolutely useless right now.

* * *

><p>Kevin brushed her cheek with the soap cloth as she stared at her plastic bag covered limbs. "Do I really have to wear these?" Gwen asked as she flicked some bubbles away from her. "It's too keep the bandages and casts dry" He grabbed a glass of water dumping it over her hair.<p>

She closed her eyes shivering slightly at the coldness as Kevin washed the blood out of her hair. She leaned her head back and stared at him as he washed her arm.

Kevin noticed her stare and turned to her. "Something wrong?" Kevin asked.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "How come you're being so nice to me?" Gwen asked. Kevin arched his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You're a hostage, nothin' more; nothin' less" He wiped her face. "You don't treat me like a hostage. You haven't even made any demands" Gwen stated. Kevin's eyes lit up. "I've been busy"

"It takes 5 seconds"

Kevin gritted his teeth angry at her. "You're a prisoner Gwen, don't make me lock you up in a dark room cause I will do that to you, Tennyson" He grabbed her bra strap.

Gwen winced her eyes turning away.

"I'm sorry okay" She bit her lip not wanting to be left alone in the dark. Kevin stared down at the frightened girl. He released her knowing that she was afraid of the dark. "I'm sorry" He whispered letting her go. Gwen stared up at him seeing the guilt in his eyes. She took a tense breath in before breathing out. "It's okay" She whispered staring down at her legs. "The water's getting cold. Can I please get out"

Kevin nodded avoiding eye contact.

There was something about her.

Something he couldn't place. How come he couldn't hurt her without feeling guilty. He had never felt this way before. He had beaten and hurt people without even thinking about it and now he had barely touched the girl and he felt bad.

He helped her out wrapping a towel round her and patting her down. He stared down at her staring at the bandages. "Are you still in pain?" He asked. Gwen nodded slowly. "It hurts every time I move"

"Do you want more painkillers?" He grabbed a long pair of track pants and slid it on her before grabbing a baggy white long sleeved shirt and doing up the buttons.

"Yeah, I could use some more before I go to bed" She rubbed her arm. Gwen placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it slowly.

He grabbed her and picked her up in his arms and took her out the door to his garage. Gwen's eyes began to flutter shut as she rested in his arms. Kevin smirked placing her down on the couch allowing a pillow under her legs and arm. He grabbed two tablets from the table next to her head and passed them to her. "Thankyou" She whispered taking them with a glass of water as Kevin placed a blanket over her.

"Can, you please ring my grandpa tomorrow" She asked. Kevin nodded standing up. "Night, Tennyson" He muttered about to walk out the door and leave her alone in the darkness.

"WAIT" She called out. Kevin turned round. "Can you please put the t-v on" She asked polielty. Kevin arched his eyebrow pressing the button for the t-v and turning the sound down to a low seetting. He turned tound watching the blue and white colour move throughout the room giving light to a cold and dreary place. "See ya in the morning" He told her walking out.

"Night Kevin" She called back. Kevin smirked closing the door before walking over to his house.

* * *

><p>Scene Change: Ben and Max<p>

Max placed a gentle hand on his sons shoulder. "Ben can't be promoting your energy drinks right now, his cousins' gone missing" Max told the two men dressed in a formal attire. "Listen we understand. One of your team members is M.I.A" The brunette began. "But we think this is a new beginning" The dark haired man started. "Get this, a new team member" He stated.

Ben and Max's eyebrow arched. "Wait are you talking about replacing Gwen with someone else?" Max asked. "Gwen wasn't big, we can take this to an all new level" One of the men said.

"Like who?" Ben asked.

Both smiled. "Check this, a wonder dog"

"You want to replace my granddaughter with a dog?"

"Not just any dog. A wonder dog, it'll bring more publicity to the show"

Max was trying to hold back his anger.

Ben thought about it. "You can't just replace my granddaughter just because you want to get more ratings" Max barked. "Actually, we were thinking of changing the whole show. Ben's the star, the side kicks need changing"

Ben's eyebrow arch. "You want to get rid of Gwen and grandpa"

"Your grandpa's well past retirement. He's getting a little too old for hero stuff"

Ben breathed out turning round to his grandpa. "What do you think?" Ben asked. "Ben your cousin's missing we'll just have to deal with this later" Max told him. Ben stood up. "Grandpa this is a good offer. Gwen hates the show and you're struggling to do it"

Max sighed. "Your cousin likes the hero stuff just not the publicity"

"She needs some time off anyway" Ben insisted. Max sighed. "If we may, we do have another contract for Gwendolyn but we'll need her here to sign it"

Max looked down at his grandson and nodded. "If you feel it's best then you can sign it but we still need to be looking for your cousin" Max told him. Ben smirked nodding. "So, where's the wonder dog?" Ben asked as they threw Max the contract. Ben grabbed it signing the contract. Max sighed skimming his fingers over the front page to see Gwen's name. "I thought this was a contract for Ben?" Max asked searching through the pages to see where Gwen's name next showed. One grabbed the folder. "It's just to replace her with wonderdog" A golder retriever ran into the Tennyson household barking. Max smirked. "Come on grandpa. You said you always wanted a dog"

Max sighed signing the contract before giving walking over to the happy dog excited to meet the family. One of the men grabbed the blanket. "Thanks, we need you out there tomorrow advertising our drink"

"Ben 10 cola. Extra strength" The other showed them. Max grabbed the bottle and read it. "This is 200 percent sugar" Max stated. The two smiled. "Kids don't need to know that as long as it's got Ben's face and brand name on it we're in business" They stated. Max sighed. "Will you at least help us search for Gwen"

"Oh, sorry that's police business. We shouldn't intervene"

They walked out the door leaving them alone with the dog. Max sat down patting the animal as it rested it's head on Max's lap. "Do you know where she is, boy?"

The dog sulked.


End file.
